Devices configured to self-meter fluids are useful in conducting biological or chemical reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,163 discloses a self-metering fluid analysis device that includes a housing with various chambers and compartments that process blood. Blood is introduced into a metering chamber, and excess blood is drawn from the metering chamber by a metering capillary, leaving behind a specific, desired amount of blood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,813 discloses a method and device for metering of fluid samples that includes a sample well, a siphon means, and an absorbent pad or capillary network in an assay initiation area. The sample well sits at a level lower than the assay initiation area so that fluid is transported into the assay initiation area only when an adequate amount of fluid is in the sample well. When an adequate amount of fluid is present in the sample well, the fluid comes into contact with the assay initiation area. The fluid is transported via the siphon means to the assay initiation area via the drawing force of the absorption pad or the capillary network in the assay initiation area.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0183768 discloses a self-metering system and testing device that includes a casing and a sliding member. Openings in the casing and the sliding member define a specified volume in which an imprecise amount of sample can be dispensed. The sliding member can be moved transversely to the case opening so that excess sample is removed, and a specific volume of sample remains in the casing opening.
The present disclosure present methods and systems for self-metering fluid not disclosed in the prior art.